


The first chance in life

by Blackmoore



Series: The amusement of the intellectual's [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: James Moriarty has a child with Eurus and he knew she was pregnant not how soon she'd give birth to his son and went to finally meet with Mycroft when he went to see Mycroft he meet his  son and smiles at his son, I didn't know how Sherlock would've reacted but do tell me if I got him downI'm not sure if I should skip to when Crovus is a teenager.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: The amusement of the intellectual's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754755
Kudos: 4





	The first chance in life

**Author's Note:**

> Crovus would be five here, and with both Eurus and James he'd be very intelligent kid

Eurus looks at her older brother, Mycroft Holmes and spoke "Please keep an eye on Crovus, Brother, keep him safe."

Mycroft looks at the child he is holding that has black hair like his father and hazel brown eyes, very unlike the Holmes Family "What is his name?" 

Eurus looks at her brother "Aiden Crovus James Moriarty." Mycroft nods and smiles slightly as he looks back down at his nephew

Aiden opens his eyes and looks at his uncle and spoke two words "Uncle Mycroft." Eurus smiles at her son "Take care of him."

Mycroft looks surprised by his nephew and smiles at his sister and looks at his nephew with a smile "I will, Eurus, I will." He turns on his heel and leaves Sherrinford and goes to get food a five year old can eat

Mycroft looks at his five year old nephew eating food, Crovus looks at his uncle then at his uncle's PA and observes little details

Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at his nephew but said nothing and saves that in his mind palace, Crovus introduced himself "Crovus Holmes or call me Crow"

Mycroft is looking out the window by him and is amused by his nephew, Anthea looks up from her phone and nods slightly and looks back at her phone again

Mycroft controls his amusement and looks at him then spoke "Let's stop at sherlock's." 

the car ride was uneventful as always but Mycroft made sure to keep an eye on his nephew as Mycroft got out and Crovus follows his uncle out of the car and Mycroft leads the way to sherlock 221b

Crovus looks around and smiles slightly as he sat in sherlock's chair with tge help of Mycroft after trying to get into tge chair he looked quite annoyed by not getting into the chair looking too much like his father, Crovus smiles in thank's at Mycroft "Does uncle sherlock have applesauce, please put cinnamon in."

Mycroft looks for apple sauce and found some and smiles slightly as he made it and gave it to Crovus, the child smiles as he ate it and that's when sherlock walked in with John

Sherlock looks at the child eating applesauce then at his brother and then back at the child "Who's child is this, brother mine, and tell me you didn't abduction him?"

Mycroft smiles slightly at his brother as Crovus spoke looking up between the Holmes brother's with his hazel brown eyes "Uncle, sherlock, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Crovus Holmes."

John looks at the hazel brown eyes and looks at both of the brothers as sherlock looks at Crovus and observes the child

(James Moriarty and my sister)

Sherlock looks at Mycroft with wide eyes and spoke "You are a Holmes, but your last name isn't Holmes it's Moriarty."

Crovus nods and smiles slightly as he looks around as he finished the food and got from the chair and threw it out

Sherlock sat down in his chair looking at the child that went into the kitchen then looked at Mycroft "Is he, Mycroft, is he related to us?"

Mycroft nods "He is." John sat down and spoke "He looks like James Moriarty." Mycroft nods slightly "He is the son of Moriarty and my sister, his mother." Mycroft has been thinking of telling James that he has a son and he knows James is alive and hasn't touched the UK, because of the deal they made but he'll come back if he told him he has a son

Mycroft smiles at both of them sarcasticly "Any questions, brother?" Sherlock lifts an eyebrow at him "Is he alive?" Mycroft looks at his brother straight in his eyes and nods "Yes."

Sherlock glares at his older, Mycroft, John spoke up "Ladies calm down." Both sherlock and Mycroft glare and John, John lifts an eyebrow at them not disturb by the glares directed at him

Crovus looks between the three older males and rolls his eyes as he sat down and finds something a case and smiles slightly as he hums a song to himself and makes a noise that means he got it

Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes both look at their nephew Mycroft's facial expression is oh shit well sherlock lifts an eyebrow at his nephew, Sherlock spoke "What is it?"

Crovus closed the case and smiles "Nothing." He looks away from them as he puts the file down as he looks at Mycroft "Uncle Mycroft, are you going to tell my father that I'm alive, please wait until I'm a teenager, please uncle, my only." he paused here to think of the word "condition."

Mycroft nods "that would be correct, after of course you can use certain things to your advantage, tutor's, in weapons as well as school."

Crovus nods and smiles "Of course, thank you, uncle." Crovus is thinking as he smiled he's in his mind palace it's the prison he was raised in for his five year's of life

There's a desk in the middle of the room with a comfortable chair, windows overlooking the ocean as he stood staring ahead and breathes deeply in his favorite smell vanilla


End file.
